Nine Months
by snarkysweetness
Summary: In which Jemma is cranky and sick of being pregnant and Fitz proves to her that she's still the only one for him, no matter how many times she yells at him.


**Title: **Nine Months  
><strong>Author:<strong> snarkysweetness  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Fitzsimmons with Skye & Peggy Fitzsimmons  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In which Jemma is cranky and sick of being pregnant and Fitz proves to her that she's still the only one for him, no matter how many times she yells at him.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sexual innuendos.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Shaffer brought this on herself.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Skye asked, worry etched across her face as she watched Jemma attempt to roll herself over to her desk to grab a notepad.

Jemma scoffed. "I will have weeks to rest once the baby is here."

Skye made a face. "Um, Jemma, I don't think that's how it works. Here, let me-"

Suddenly Fitz materialized, as if by magic, and plucked her notepad from her desk and handed it over, kissing the top of Jemma's head in the process. "I told you not to exert yourself love. It's not good for you or the baby," he scolded.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she argued in annoyance. She was a medical doctor and knew her own limits. She didn't need him or Skye or anyone else fretting about because of her.

She'd attempted to take her maternity leave on time but after a day she'd wanted to kill Fitz. She couldn't dally about with nothing to do, she needed to keep herself busy and there were only so many things you could do to prepare a nursery. Jemma needed to work and she needed to be left alone but unfortunately for Jemma her best friend and the father of her child were never going to let that happen.

They'd teamed up to conspire against her. She was never alone. They both hovered over her, like hawks, waiting for her to pop-literally.

"We know that, Jemma, but can you blame me for wanting to look out for my goddaughter?"

Jemma wanted to snap that Skye was on the verge of being demoted to aunt but she couldn't break her heart like that instead she huffed and scooted back to her work. Unfortunately that was the moment Peggy decided to sit on her mother's bladder and Jemma knew if she didn't waddle to the restroom right this moment she wasn't going to make it.

However that was easier said than done. She hadn't seen her feet in weeks and she wasn't even wearing the same kind of socks let alone a matching pair and try as she might she couldn't hoist herself out of her chair on her own.

She wanted to burst into tears out of frustration.

If there was one thing Jemma Simmons hated it was being helpless.

"Here, love," Fitz said gently, taking her hand.

She didn't want to take his hand but she knew she had to and she was angry about it. Her anger grew and by the time she locked herself in the loo she burst into tears because she was so furious.

Jemma shook off her hands and stormed out of the bathroom. Okay, so she _waddled_ angrily, but she intended to storm out and it was her intention that mattered (not her inability to follow through).

"Jemma, love, what-"

She ignored him but he was quicker than she was and a moment later he was in front of her, holding her arm with one hand and wiping away her tears with the other. "Jemma, talk to me."

Jemma shook her head angrily. He wouldn't…she cried harder, feeling guilty. Of course he would understand how it felt to be helpless. Oh God, she was so selfish.

"Shh, love, whatever it is you have me," he whispered, caressing her cheek.

"Oh, Fitz-" She leaned into him and he finally took her into his arms. Fitz cradled her head and held her against his chest, rocking her gently.

"What's wrong, Jemma?"

"It's stupid," she whispered, feeling silly. All he was trying to do was be a good father; she had no reason to be angry with him. Sure, she felt smothered at times with how overprotective the team was and she felt useless and she was as big as a house but none of that was his fault.

Well…forgetting a condom had been his fault but she couldn't hold that against him. If he hadn't they wouldn't have Peggy on the way.

Fitz broke away from her slowly, still keeping her in his arms. He looked her over with a loving smile and ran the back of his hand over her cheek, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Nothing you feel is stupid, Jemma. If you're upset then you have every right to feel that way. Just tell me how I can fix it."

Jemma gave him a smile. "You already have Fitz, just by being here."

"Jem-"

"I'm just hormonal and cranky, Fitz. It's nothing, I promise."

He still didn't look convinced but he nodded, respecting her enough to drop it. He drew her closer and cupped her cheeks with both hands. "May I?" He whispered and she sighed.

"Fitz, you don't have keep asking permission."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. A second later he pressed his lips to her forehead before burying his face in her hair as he held her against his chest once more.

"I mean it, Fitz. We're together now; you don't have to ask my permission to kiss me."

In fact, she wished he'd just surprise her with them. Just take her into his arms in a very manly fashion and have his way with her.

This is who she was now. One moment she'd be crying and then the next she wanted to drop her knickers for him.

Pregnancy was terrible.

"Yes, I do," Fitz muttered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Just because we're together doesn't mean you're not allowed to change your mind."

Oh God, was that what this was about? He thought she was going leave him?

Jemma nuzzled his chin before lifting her face so she could press a kiss to the corner of his lips. "That's never going to happen, Fitz. I chose you. I love _you_. Why would you think I'd ever leave you? We're about to have a baby," she reminded him.

"That doesn't mean-"

Jemma pressed a finger to his lips so he'd shut up.

"I don't care," she said authoritatively as she shook her head. "I appreciate that your respect me, Fitz, I do. But I'm never leaving you. You're stuck with me you idiot boy."

"You're only smarter because you like homework more than life itself," he replied with a pout.

She smiled and kissed him. "Shut up, Fitz."

For once he listened.

Fitz held her tighter and kissed her the way she needed to be kissed but not without still be Fitz. "Is this okay?" He mumbled in-between kisses as his fingers slipped underneath her shirt.

"Fitz-"

"You said it yourself, Jemma; you're hormonal and cranky-"

"I promise; one of the things I will not blow up at you over is you finding me sexy, Fitz." She was surprised he still wanted her. She was bloated and disgusting most days. In fact…._oh_.

She _had_ blown up at him once. Back when he'd done nothing but kiss her every chance he got without asking for her permission and when he would lift her shirt just to give their baby a kiss.

And she'd been feeling uglier than usual that day and…

"Oh Fitz," she said, pulling him in for another kiss.

He really did love her and she didn't deserve him some days.

Fitz placed one hand on her lower back to guide her into the nearby supply closet.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, kissing his chin then his nose then his cheek and everywhere she could reach.

"For what?"

"I haven't been very kind to you in the past few mont-"

This time it was him cutting her off: with a kiss.

Fitz rested his forehead against hers and wrapped her up in his arms as he broke the kiss. He pressed his nose to hers and shook his head. "You're pregnant, Jemma. You could chuck a bedpan at my head and I would still be by your side. I will never leave you, Jemma. I love you. I know your body is going through a lot. It's not your fault." He pressed his lips to her forehead once more and left them there. "I love you," he repeated and this time it gave her butterflies.

"Even though I'm fat and disgusting?"

"You're beautiful," he insisted and just to prove it he tilted her chin up and kissed her again.

Jemma was glad he had a good hold on her because he was able to catch her when he knees gave out.

She wondered how angry the director would be if she shagged her boyfriend in this closet.

"Oh, Fitz," she gasped when he moved his lips to her neck. They were going to be caught and reprimanded and she didn't care.

"Do you want me to show you how beautiful you still are to me?" Fitz whispered into her ear.

Jemma wasn't sure if it was the husky tone in his voice or the fact that she was always rearing to go these days but was already we-Jemma's eyes popped open as she realized that her panties being soaked through had nothing to do with Fitz.

Fitz stared down at her in shock. "Jemma are you-"

She shook her head. "No, no, no. This is…this rarely happens before you start having-" She hunched over and grabbed his hand as a contraction hit and pressed her lips together to keep from screaming. Oh God, Peggy wanted out _now_.

Instead of panic Fitz stared at her with determination in his eyes. "Jemma, I'm really sorry about this, but I have to do it."

"What-"

Fitz scooped her up and stormed out of the room, carrying her bridal style as he rushed to the infirmary. She usually hated when he did things for her but right now it was completely called for.

In the fourteen years since their friendship had begun there had been a few constants in their lives. They stood by one another always, she was level-headed one who looked at things rationally and kept him in check, and he was the emotional one. But today it all changed; because he wasn't the one crying and screaming and threatening to castrate people; no that would be her. And he stood by her side, as always, and remained calm throughout the entire ordeal.

"You're amazing, Jem," Fitz whispered, pressing his lips to her temple for the hundredth time.

She smiled back at him weakly, her nap doing nothing to cure the dull pain in her body. "Where's Peggy?"

Fitz motioned in Skye's direction with a smile. She held her happily, making cooing noises at her, and Jemma couldn't help but smirk. She understood the feeling of being completely enamored with the little one.

"I love you," Fitz whispered and she glanced up at him, finding him watching her with a lovesick look on his face. Jemma reached up and pulled him down for a proper kiss, smiling against his lips.

"And that's how you were made, Peggy."

Jemma rolled her eyes and she broke away from Fitz. With his help she sat up and reached for her angel. Skye pouted but handed her over anyway. Jemma ignored her, her focus completely on the beautiful little girl in her arms.

"Hello, darling, did you miss mummy?"

Fitz leaned down to press a kiss to Peggy's tiny first with the biggest smile Jemma had ever seen him wear.

"I'll leave you two alone; someone should call D.C. and let him know he missed this."

Jemma and Fitz both nodded but they were too enchanted by Peggy to pay Skye much more notice.

"She's perfect, just like her mother."

Jemma blushed. "Oh, Fitz, I'm far from perfect."

"You brought her into the world, Jemma; you seem pretty perfect to me."

Jemma felt tears well up in her eyes and she kissed him again, upset they would have to wait six weeks to continue what they'd started in the supply closet. But at least Peggy was worth it. Jemma didn't know it was possible to love another person this much. In fact if she didn't know it to be medically impossible she swore her heart felt ready to leap from her chest.

"She's amazing."

"Just like you."

"Oh, Fitz," Jemma muttered with a shake of her head as he lay next to her and let Peggy take his finger into her tiny fist.

"Peggy, I think it's time daddy told you all about what a hero your mummy is…"

And he spent the rest of his life reminding Peggy that her mom was his hero.


End file.
